Gamer Curse
Have a video game you wanted to play? If it ends up distracting you and taking you away from other things you were meant to be doing, it is the responsibility of this Curse. The Gamer Curse revolves around all sorts of games. Computer games, console games, hand held games, even games on your phone. Once she's figured any game that you'd like to play she appears to talk you into playing the game with her. Normally it starts out as only playing it for a short while, but it always ends with gaming sessions quickly taking hours to do. History Near the end of the Curse creation era, Gamer's creation marks the end of that. She was one of the last curses created, along with the Shipping Curse, in that time. The next Curse would not be created for a while after. Due to how often she would disappear because of her games, Midori was the one to originally think of this curse. Appearance Gamer Curse is a very boyish young girl. So boyish that she is often mistaken for a boy at first glance. She has extremely short hair and wears men's clothing. Personality She's a very relaxed Curse, usually being unaffected by many things that would cause worry to others. Add that to her happy-go-lucky personality and you get someone who is nearly always cheery, walking about with a constant smile. She tends to be optimistic on many matters so it's difficult to get her down. As long as she's well enough to game, she doesn't see there to be any reason to get worked up about anything. Unfortunately that does mean she can be quiet irresponsible and appear uncaring to others even though she really doesn't meant to. She simply isn't good with social skills. That brings us to her obsession, gaming. This is the one thing she is dead serious about. It's her top priority and she doesn't like for anything to stop her from playing her games. She's also very competitive in play, which many that don't know her wouldn't expect of her. Even if you've agreed to only have a friendly play with her, she can easily get wrapped up in it and play too aggressively. She can be a bit of a sore loser on the odd occasions that she does lose, though she doesn't usually hold it against a person long after a game play. However, she's not by any means a sore winner (unless you count those times against those ''That One Boss''es that annoy all gamers, but no one really faults her for that). Other than video games, she doesn't have much hobbies. She doesn't like to go outside much and is always just at her happiest when she's sitting in peace and playing a good game. Although she is good with all technological devices. She can fix computers easily, set up an TV set along with any player you want to attach to it, or even figure out how to stop that annoying song playing non-stop on your iPod. Spending so much time around different gagdets, she has developed a sort of knack for the technological. Relationships Best Friend Singer Curse Friends Movie Curse Enemy Internet Connection Curse She dislikes him though the feeling is only one sided. Whenever she plays her games that requires an internet connection he tends to always cut the internet connection right at the worst moment possible for her game. Acquaintances Chocolate Curse Fabulous Curse Seme Curse Category:Personification